Many electronic power or communication devices need to transmit power or communication signals between a printed circuit board (PCB) to a separate electronic device. In many cases, this electrical connection needs to be removed and re-applied at a later date. For example, in a hospital pillow speaker, a PCB mounted inside the device housing may have a cable connected to it. This cable may carry power and/or communication signals necessary for the pillow speaker to operate properly. As the pillow speaker nears end of life, or if it needs repair or service, the pillow speaker may need to be opened and the cable disconnected from the PCB. A plug connector is commonly used so that the cable can be easily removed from the PCB and easily reconnected to the PCB. Furthermore, the use of a plug connector allows an electrical connection to be made without having to attach the cable to the PCB in a way that may potentially damage the PCB. One drawback to this method is that the plug connector at the end of the cable can sometimes loosen from mated engagement and become disconnected from the PCB connection header, resulting in device failure or improper operation. To help prevent this from occurring, many PCB connection headers use a “shrouded” connector having a notch that allows the plug connector at the end of the cable to snap into place. This creates a mechanical lock for the mating header and plug connector as well as an electrical connection.
Prior art locking connector designs typically require the locking device to be part of the PCB connection header. These devices typically do not allow for a low profile locking connection, as the shrouded header is typically high and consumes a lot of space. These devices are generally incompatible with surface-mount technology (SMT) PCB connectors.